Hoshi Hanabi
by lunarstar07
Summary: Collection. SyaoSaku. I love you too much to make you stay, Baby fly away.
1. one: Should

**Should**

by lunarstar07

**:D**

Li Syaoran, 23 years old, President of Li Corp, one of the biggest and wealthiest companies in Asia, Messy dark chestnut hair, Charming smile, Tall and lean, One of Asia's most eligible bachelor's, Hopeless at relationships.

He sighs and runs his hands through his messy hair as he continues staring at a certain 21 year old, Sakura, His secretary, The one he happens to be in love with.

She is wearing a long green silk dress, and is mingling with the other people of the company.

He isn't concentrating on what the other old men are talking about; his gaze is fixated on that one woman, wondering how she can act as though nothing happen after that incident...

He sees another fellow worker go up to her, He's Ryo, 22 years old, Black hair with blue eyes. He's obviously interested in Sakura, from the way he talks and... _Flirts_ with her.

Flirting, with Sakura. Ryo, flirting with _his_ Sakura.

Well, she isn't his yet, but he's sure she will be soon. He makes a mental note, to move Ryo's table, to the one furthest away from Sakura, so that he will stop staring at her all the time.

Syaoran frowned, and sighed once more. So. What was he going to do about the kiss earlier? It was better to think about that than what his mother would do when she found out that he liked Sakura and not that Yoko girl.

.. Sakura wanted to pretend nothing happened.

He _should _want the same thing.

He _should_ be focusing on the party.

He _should _be thinking of how to explain to his mother that he didn't like Yoko.

He _should _be thinking about the upcoming business deal, and not thinking of how to get Sakura to kiss him back.

There it was again. _Should_.

He had never been good with that word.

**:D**

**End!**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

A short, spur-of-the-moment drabble. (311 words) I want to reach 100 or 500. ( hopeful )

_i'll rip out your heart, and give you mine_

♥


	2. two: Could

**Could**

by lunarstar07

**:D**

Sakura Kinomoto wasn't exactly what you would call, the prettiest girl you've ever seen, and in fact she was very much like many other girls, apart from one thing. Her emerald eyes.

She had to thank god for giving her them. She wasn't very tall, not very sexy, neither was she very intelligent or witty. Sakura sighed. She looked around the ballroom a couple times before spotting him, standing among several old men, she recognized one right away.

Yoko's father, Mr Nakamura, was a familiar face considering the fact that he and his daughter had often popped by the office, more often that she liked.

Li Syaoran. Li Syaoran. Only Tomoyo knew that she had developed a crush for him, well, who wouldn't? The fact that she saw him everyday at work, didn't help much either.

What happened earlier though ... She was pretty sure it was a mistake on his part? Why would Li Syaoran want to kiss her? Sakura Kinomoto, his not-very-pretty secretary?

The scene replayed through her mind once more, how he crushed his lips and pressed his body against her...

The most surprising thing was that, Sakura Kinomoto, didn't kiss him back, she could have, but she didn't.

She herself wasn't sure of the answer, why?

It was probably because she was too stunned.

Or maybe because if someone saw her making out with the boss, they would have freaked out and died.

Or maybe because she just didn't feel like it ( unlikely ).

Sakura sighed once more, from the distance, she could see Ryo coming up to her.

She'd had enough with men and their stupid moves.

Enough fantasizing about Li Syaoran.

Enough fretting over whether Li Syaoran actually liked her or not...

And then a little voice said once more in her head.

_You could have Sakura, You could._

**:D**

**End!**

**12Nov07**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

Another short, spur-of-the-moment drabble. (307 words) This is a continuation to Should, Next up will be, Would :D ( review pls! )

_the hardest part about moving on is learning not to look back_

♥


	3. three: Cry

**Cry**

by lunarstar07

**:D**

God, please let Sumi be safe...

Please lord, please.

I thought as I rushed through the hallways of the hospital. Not long ago, i received a phone call from a distraught Sakura, telling me that Sumi was involved in a car accident.

As i turned round the corner, i saw Sakura, her eyes and nose red and swollen from crying.

The doctor comes out, and Sakura immediately asks how she is.

She's fine. The two words ring through my head, and automatically i heaved a sigh of relief. Sakura's face brightens up as she smiles, however her emerald green eyes remain lifeless, without the spark it used to have, and didn't have for the past six years. I smile gently, just happy that Sumi is safe and that it was a load off Sakura's shoulders.

"Can we see her?" She asks, her voice croaking, despite how it sounds, to me, it warms up my heart just like how her smile does.

The doctor nods and Sakura pushes the door open. I follow her through the door, i want to see Sumi for my own eyes, just to assure myself that she's really alright, however the doctor at the door stops me.

"Excuse me, Sir. How are you related to her?"

I smile gently, thinking about Sumi. "I'm her godfather, but she's like a daughter to me."

The doctor, lets go of my hands and smiles back as i proceed inside, to see Sumi lying on the bed sleeping while Sakura brushes away a stray strand of hair on her face.

Sumi Tanada, Six years old, is not my daughter. She has emerald green eyes and charcoal black hair she inherited from her father. That bastard. He left Sumi and Sakura when Sumi was barely a year old and has never returned since.

Sakura single handedly brought up Sumi on her own, refusing to accept help from others, even me, her best friend and Sumi's godfather.

I smile at the mother and daughter in front of me. Sakura and I grew up together, i was always in love with her, right from the start, but i was always too afraid to admit, And Tanada had beat me to it.

From the corner of my eyes, i see tears stream down Sakura's once-happy face. Some thing in my heart aches as i blame myself for her tears.

If only i had confessed earlier, she wouldn't have accepted Tanada.

If only i had confessed earlier, she would have a great life now.

If only i had confessed earlier, she wouldn't be crying so much.

If only ...

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside _

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Mandy Moore - Cry

**:D**

**End!**

**24Nov07**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

I couldn't think of a Would, so i just skipped it :D Its angsty, i love angst :D If anyone wishes to use this plot/summary for a multichaptered fic, do tell me (: I'll be more than willing to lend it to you! (435 words)

_The moment I saw you cry_

♥


	4. four: Escape

**The Great Escape**

by lunarstar07

**:D**

He holds both her hands tightly. He is determined to do it. She can tell, by the look in his eyes.

She is trying the best not to cry, She keeps telling herself. Its the best for him, her, them. She clutches onto her suitcase tightly. Must not cry, she chants.

"Don't leave Sakura, Don't do this. I love you, you know i do."

She looks at him, at his Amber eyes, she can tell, he is serious, he is sincere.

"Sakura, Lets go together. We'll leave together; we'll escape to somewhere, where no one knows us. We'll live in the country, grow vegetables and keep horses."

She can't bear to look at him, She's afraid she'll waver. But she knows, She can't, She musn't.

"We'll live there, and grow old together, I'll leave the clan, I'll leave everything and anything, Just for you."

Must not cry. Must not cry.

"I don't care what my mother or her elders say, Screw Yoko, I'm not marrying her. I want to marry you. I don't give a damn about your social status. I love you the way you are, because you are Sakura Kinomoto."

A stray tear leaves her eyes. She can't take it. She has to end it. Its now or never.

"Syaoran, No. I can't. You've been dreaming of this forever, since we were 5. Please, don't give up your dream just for me."

"Then screw my-"

"Even if you are willing, i'm not. You don't mind, but i do. I have my own dreams too. That is why, even though i love you, i can't stay with you."

"Sakura... We'll work something out-"

"Syaoran, Let go, Let me go."

"Sakura.."

"Please .. "

Hesistantly, he lets her hands go. She takes this chance and immediately turns around as she walks away. Away from him, Away from his life.

Now, the tears are streaming down like a river. But she tells herself, Its the best for both of them, It is.

_Throw it away, Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn, Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

The Great Escape - Boys Like Girls

**:D**

**End!**

**24Nov07**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

Angst angst again:D Heheh. If anyone wishes to use this plot/summary for a multichaptered fic, do tell me (: I'll be more than willing to lend it to you! (311 words)

_We'll make the great escape_

♥


	5. five: Imperfection

**Imperfection**

by lunarstar07

**:D**

i perfection

He was born to be perfect. Taught to be and do everything to perfection.

Perfect, that was what Li Syaoran was told, supposed and had to be.

Li Syaoran was smart, tall, strong, atheletic yet gentlemanly and charming and utterly handsome with his stunning features.

Li Syaoran was the epitome of perfection.

ii imperfection

Sakura Kinomoto grew up with her father and brother, as her mother had passed away when she was younger.

Sakura wasn't pretty, she didn't have any prominent curves, neither was she blessed with good looks.

She didn't have any self confidence, and walked with her shoulders hunched and head down.

Sakura wasn't very intelligent, but she always tried her best.

Despite all that, Li Syaoran was in love with Sakura Kinomoto, clumsy, nice to everyone, blur and innocent.

People always said he liked her out of pity. But they were so very wrong.

He loved her, just the way she was.

Imperfectly beautiful.

_I said I love you and that's forever_

_And this I promise from the heart_

_I could not love you any better_

_I love you just the way you are. _

Just the way you are - Billy Joel

**:D**

**End!**

**21Dec07**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

If anyone wishes to use this plot/summary for a multichaptered fic, just mail me(: I'll be more than willing to lend it to you!

I'm so sorry for the absence, i away in Italy for holiday, but i'm back now, don't worry (:

Thank you very much for the reviews!

_I love you just the way you are_

♥


	6. six: Christmas

**Christmas**

by lunarstar07

**:D**

And finally the clock struck twelve, it was offcially the twenty fifth of december, twelve am. I could swear i heard several cheers nearby.

It was Christmas, Again.

I sighed, I've been dreading this day for ages.

Because this would mark the one year anniversary since the day he loved me. And just 24 hours later, it would mark the one year anniversary since he left me, and since i saw his face.

I frowned, That ass, he said he could try to be back as soon as possible, but three months stretched to five and soon enough, it was a year.

I shook my head, No, Get a grip of yourself Sakura Kinomoto, You can't be happy on Christmas day of all days, It was the season of love! For goodness sake.

As if they were purposely out to irritate me, my cellphone started beeping incessantly. Picking the phone up, i found dozens of christmas messages, from Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Rika...

Well surprise surprise, Nothing from him. He should may as well jump off the building and put me out of my misery.

I swiftly turned off my phone, i wasn't in the mood to reply them now. I need some.. de stress.

Putting in a CD, i cranked my speakers as loud as they would go.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me_

_Happy Christmas_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you" I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again_

This song suited me, perfectly. Slowly, i found myself singing along with the songs, but the more i listened and the more i thought, i realised that i was no longer singing, i was shouting the lyrics at the top of my lungs as those stupid tears escaped from my eyes.

_THIS YEAR, TO SAVE ME FROM TEARS_

_I'LL SEND IT TO SOMEONE SPECIAL_

_SOMEONE REALLY REALLY SPECIAL. ANY ONE, EVERY ONE BUT YOU. YOU, STUPID SELFISH JERK, LI SYAORAN!_

And once again, as if out to irritate me and distract me from my de stressing, the doorbell rang. I wiped away my tears furiously and stomped to the door, opening it in a not so gentle manner.

And then in front of me, was the cause of all my problems. Despite not seeing him for a year, i could never forget his eyes, this perfect features and messy chesnut hair.

"So, Sakura, Am i still a stupid jerk? Or can i be considered as someone special?" He asked, with his infamous grin, before bending and kissing me, just like last christmas.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Last Christmas - Ashley Tisdale

**:D**

**End!**

**29Dec07**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

If anyone wishes to use this plot/summary for a multichaptered fic, just mail me(: I'll be more than willing to lend it to you!

Happy Holidays everyone! Merry Christmas! I'm sorry for the late greetings.

_I'll give it to someone special_

♥


	7. seven: Perhaps

**Perhaps**

by lunarstar07

**:D**

Perhaps perhaps perhaps.

Perhaps if we never met, we wouldn't have to face this situation right now.

Perhaps if i were prettier, we would already have our happy ending.

Perhaps if he wasn't so alluring, so charming, so perfect... Then maybe i wouldn't have fallen hopelessly in love with him.

Perhaps if he hadn't been dragged into my messed up life, he would be living the perfect life right now, with fame, money and gorgeous women.

Perhaps he would be smiling, laughing, flirting and sipping on champagne.

Perhaps if i didn't tell him i love him and he didn't agree, then he wouldn't have to pull me away from the car, and wouldn't have been knocked down by it.

Then, perhaps, he wouldn't be lying so pale and still on the hospital bed.

Then, perhaps, for the first time in my life, i wouldn't be crying for him.

**:D**

**End!**

**17Jan09**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

If anyone wishes to use this plot/summary for a multichaptered fic, just mail me(: I'll be more than willing to lend it to you!

(148words) Happy new year?

Reviewers I know my drabbles seem, well, yeah incomplete.

I'm alright with my ending, because every time I look at the drabbles I would get a different ending, so I would like to say, the ending is up to you to create, imagine it. If you want to continue or write another one shot based on my drabbles just email me, I like seeing my drabbles continued cause its something I can never accomplish.

Multi chaptered fics, shudders.

♥


	8. eight: Girl

**Girl**

by lunarstar07

**:D**

"You've got three minutes to explain."

I frowned, and took in a deep breath. I knew fully well what the consequences would be, I knew that Li Syaoran being the infamous person he was, wouldn't take into consideration whatever I was about to say, but I'd give it a try. It was better than nothing.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to deceive you. But i really had no choice; i didn't mean to keep up the act for so long. I'm really sorry. But it's true, I'm a girl. And I happen to be hopelessly in love with you, and i'm not lying, i mean it."

I took another deep breath.

"But do you actually think i enjoyed lying to you? Did you ever think how much i was hurting too?

Every time I come home from work, i cry because i can't tell you who i really am, because my family is at stake.

I'm torn between commitment and love, have you ever thought that it really isn't as easy for me as it looks?

I like dressing up, I love heels and French manicures. I long to have my long hair back. I want to put on makeup and be pretty for a day.

I love being a girl. I'm a girl. Is it that hard to believe?"

The tears are starting to fall now, but i try my hardest to stop them.

"If you want me to quit, then so be it. I just want to tell you, I'm sorry, but you're being selfish. You're not the only one suffering. This isn't all about you."

The tears are falling now, but i feel more angry than sad. I quickly untie my apron and throw it on the floor.

I was angry, angry that he didn't, couldn't understand what i was going through.

Angry that he only thought about himself.

Angry that although he told me he loved me, he didn't even want to try and understand my predicament.

Angry that i was so stupidly, idiotically in love with him.

"I'm a girl, I love being a girl. And I don't understand why you have to make such a big fuss about it."

I turned around and walked away, scolding myself for falling in love with such a stupid, heartless jerk.

**:D**

**End!**

**20Jan09**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

If anyone wishes to use this plot/summary for a multichaptered fic, just mail me(: I'll be more than willing to lend it to you!

(383words) I'm sorry, it's pretty badly written :/ But I really couldn't help it.

Inspiration from the Kdrama, Coffee Prince, though it is, slightly different.

Here's a little background info, cause without it, it may be slightly confusing.

Background story: Sakura is only 17 and her brother is her only family. He got into an accident but she doesn't have the money to pay for the bills. Luckily, she finds a job at a café, but the problem is, they are only hiring guys. With a high pay and reasonable working hours, it was too good to ignore, so Sakura takes up the job, pretending to be a guy. But she really didn't expect to fall in love with her boss. Neither did she expect him to be gay … Or so she thought.

♥


	9. nine: Gone

**Gone**

by lunarstar07

**:D**

**But he was looking to the sky.**

Sakura never expected Li Syaoran to stay for long. Untamed and wild, he was just like a bird, born to be free.

She was merely a chain, holding him down, a burden that he could do without.

He wanted to fly, She was sure that he had comtemplated running away once again, again from the restrictions and never ending boundaries.

He could, but he didn't. Because everytime he wanted to take off, he would turn around to see Emerald green eyes staring at him.

The pair of eyes belonged to her, she was the reason why he couldn't and didn't go.

Sakura looked down at the piece of paper. Perhaps. Perhaps this would enable him to leave, perhaps, this was his passport to freedom.

She placed the cheque for a million yen on the table and took her passport. She wouldn't fulfill Yelan's wishes. She could not accept the money. But she would do what she could.

She would leave.

**Just an ordinary boy.**

He was just like any other boy, he loved sports, teased girls, hated school, made fun of teachers, but the only difference was that Li Syaoran was to be the richest man in Asia, after inheriting the company at 18.

He never asked for that position, he wanted to be free, to travel the world and do what he want, without being afraid of what the media and elders would think.

After being forced into the position, he was finally given the chance to escape from the clutches of the elders and various rules and regulations. But, Li Syaoran couldn't go, no matter how much he wanted to. After experiencing his first taste of love, he wasn't about to let it slide by so easily.

He knew that something bounded Sakura to Li Corp, making her unable or unwilling to leave. Even after 6 months, she still wouldn't talk to him about that topic. So Li Syaoran was left to find out what it was and break her free from Li Corp and runaway together with her.

He was determined. Determined to hold on tight to a future with them together.

**Just an ordinary day.**

However, things don't always according to plan. Life isn't always perfect.

He wakes up one day, to find the bed cold and empty, with a single rose in place of where Sakura was supposed to be.

It is only then he realises that Sakura is gone.

**:D**

**End!**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

Sry for the break. Another one left hanging, i'm sorry, i tired to write more but i really couldn't.

Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted?


	10. ten: Hate i

**Hate i**

by lunarstar07

**:D**

**Must everything you do make me wanna smile,**

**Can I not like you for a while.**

She held her head in her hands in between her knees as she curled up on the floor next to her bed at midnight.

She stuffed a fist in her mouth, to muffle the horrible sounds of her broken sobs. Stop crying, Sakura, Stop it. It was never like her to cry, especially over a guy.

**You know exactly what to do,**

**So that I can't stay mad at you for too long.**

He was everything she wanted. He gave her protection, comfort and love. The emotions that where not in her dictionary till recently. He was the light, who brought warmth to her cold dark life.

**And I hate how much I love you boy,**

**I can't stand how much I need you.**

She was never meant, never supposed to love him, but plans don't always do accoding to plans right?

It was not as if she wanted to love him, but slowly, just slowly, he had penetrated into her life, unknowingly but surely. She never wanted to love him, never wanted to look into his eyes and feel her heart skip a beat.

She was supposed to do what she had to do her in Hong Kong and leave him, she had done the former, quite easily and quickly but why was the latter so hard to achieve? Why was it so difficult to walk away from him without looking back? Without wanting to run into his arms and hug him as tight as she?

_Because you've fallen in love with him. _Her heart tells her. But her head tells her, its impossible.

She hates herself for loving him, for needing him and relying on him, because it wasn't what Sakura Kinomoto, the most wanted criminal in Japan was supposed to do.

**:D**

**End!**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

Part one. Part two, Syaoran's version will be coming up soon.


	11. eleven: Gone ii

**Gone ii **

by lunarstar07

**:D**

**You can fly so high**

**Keep your gaze upon the sky**

On the aeroplane, Sakura looks out the window, taking in the scenary of the place so used to call home. Her wonderful Japan, the place she would have never ever dreamt of leaving.

But now, she was on her way to god-knows-where. She didn't exactly know where she was going, except that it was someplace very very far away.

As the plane slowly took off, she thought to herself, it's time to leave every behind, start life anew. Looking out the window, she found a pair of amber eyes staring back at her. Fighting her urge to cry, she clamped the window cover shut, blocking out all traces of sunlight.

Closing her eyes. She repeated to herself over and over again.

I'm leaving. I'm leaving. I'm leaving.

**I'll be prayin every step along the way**

**Even though it breaks my heart to know we'll be so far apart**

Inside a large building on the top of the floor, Li Syaoran walks into his office with his usual untamed hair, his mood exponentially worse than before. He glanced at the empty seat where his secretary was supposed to sit and frowned.

What happened to Sakura?

Placing his briefcase of his desk, he looked through the various files and documents, however an envelope stood out amongst the rest.

Written with elegant cursive handwriting he would recognise anywhere, the letter said, Resignation form.

His eyes widened, and the same words kept replaying in his head over and over again.

Why Sakura, why?

**I love you too much to make you stay**

**Baby fly away**

**:D**

**End!**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

I'm sorry. Hurt ii will be next! Promise.


End file.
